Web sites, or Internet sites, very often provide information, products, services, and the like to their users. Many web sites require users to “register” before their web servers will grant access to the users. During registration, a user typically supplies personal information such as username, account number, address, telephone number, e-mail address, computer platform, age, gender, and/or hobbies to the registering web site. The registration information may be necessary to complete transactions (e.g., commercial or financial transactions). Typically, the information also permits the web site to contact the user directly (e.g., via electronic mail) to announce, for example, special promotions, new products, or new web site features. Additionally, web sites often collect user information so web site operators can better target future marketing activities or adjust the content provided by the sites.
When registering a user for the first time, a web site typically requests that the user select a login identifier, or login ID, and an associated password. The login ID allows the web site to identify the user and retrieve information about the user during subsequent user visits to the web site. Generally, the login ID must be unique to the web site such that no two users have the same login ID. The combination of the login ID and password associated with the login ID allows the web site to authenticate the user during subsequent visits to the web site. The password also prevents others (who do not know the password) from accessing the web site using the user's login ID. This password protection is particularly important if the web site stores private or confidential information about the user, such as financial information or medical records.
If the user visits several different web sites, each web site may require entry of similar registration information about the user, such as the user's name, mailing address, and e-mail address. This repeated entry of identical data is tedious when visiting multiple web sites in a short period of time. Many web sites require the user to register before accessing any information provided on the site. Thus, the user must first enter the requested registration information before he or she can determine whether the site contains any information of interest.
After registering with multiple web sites, the user must remember the specific login ID and password used with each web site or other Internet service. Without the correct login ID and password, the user must re-enter the registration information. A particular user is likely to have different login IDs and associated passwords on different web sites. For example, a user named Bob Smith may select “smith” as his login ID for a particular site. If the site already has a user with a login ID of “smith” or requires a login ID of at least six characters, then the user must select a different login ID. After registering at numerous web sites, Bob Smith may have a collection of different login IDs, such as: smith, smith1, bsmith, smithb, bobsmith, bob_smith, and smithbob. Further, different passwords may be associated with different login IDs due to differing password requirements of the different web sites (e.g., password length requirements or a requirement that each password include at least one numeric character and/or at least one uppercase character). Thus, Bob Smith must maintain a list of web sites, login IDs, and associated passwords for all sites that he visits regularly.
Using a presently available multi-site user authentication system (e.g., Microsoft®.NET™ Passport single sign-in service), a web user can maintain a single login ID (and associated password) for accessing multiple, affiliated web servers or services. Such a system permits the user to establish a unique account identified by, for example, an e-mail address.
Large Internet service providers often have many different web sites through which they offer services to consumers. Related sites may, but are not required to, have the same use policies, privacy policies, and/or ownership. Moreover, consumers frequently perceive them as being essentially the same service. Further, as Internet usage migrates to a subscription-based model that includes content and services from a variety of different sites, the need exists for accurately sharing common information (e.g., billing and subscription information) between related sites. Unfortunately, efficiently sharing service-specific consumer information (e.g., the fact that the consumer is a premium subscriber) between the affiliated sites is difficult. Many conventional approaches are cookie-based, which creates a number of shortcomings. For example, cookie-based systems do not scale well because cookies are inherently limited in size. Moreover, cookie-based systems present a privacy issues because data shared using a cookie-based domain separation technique lacks the granularity to reflect the differences in privacy policies among the related sites. Another conventional approach for sharing information between sites involves making server-to-server calls. Such techniques are expensive in terms of resources as they assume not only high availability of all sites but also direct connections.
For these reasons, a reliable solution for sharing information among groups of related sites is needed.